starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyp Froth
Biography Born and raised on Tatooine as a moisture farmer Kyp never could stay in one place for any amount of time. He was too ambitious to live as a moisture farmer or even stay on Tatooine for long. He wanted to see the galaxy for what it was. And so he did, he joined the Imperial Navy and became a captain. Eventually he saw how messed up the galaxy was and how cruel and unrelenting civilization was. He defied direct orders and was almost killed by his subordinates. Luckily a few that were still loyal to him ,whether out of pity or loyalty, freed him and gave him a shuttle with a hyperdrive. His wounds were extensive and he was in no condition to fly. Kyp crashed on an unknown planet where he met a strange and primative race. The medicine man of the nearby village healed Kyp's wounds allowing him to repaiir the shuttle and return to the galaxy. As his first act as an outlaw he became a smuggler. He was one of the best, but like many other smugglers he wasn't willing to place his life before his cargo. He dumped a rather large shipment of expensive iten for a small time hutt named Gordo. Gordo placed a bounty on Kyp's head to return the favor. The small hideaway Kyp had found was attacked by bounty hunters and destroyed. However Kyp killed all the hunters and went to Gordo himself to settle his bounty face to face. After easily dispatching the hutt's small security force Kyp killed Gordo and became once again a freeman, to some extent. It was on Nar Shadda after the death of Gordo that Kyp purchased his YT-2400 which was to become the infamous (in some circles) Heap of Faith. With his new ship Kyp traveled to Kuat to try to switch the ID codes on the ship and possibly pick up some modifications for his ship. Instead what he got was a one barabel army, 'Rurk A'Tarak. Some bounty hunters that had been trailing Kyp under the employement of the empire, who had become aware that Kyp was still alive, ambushed Kyp in a cantina. The band of hunters were no match against the two and were easily put down. But freedom was not to be Kyp's, at least not so easily. While visiting who he thought was a friend Kyp was once again ambushed. This time not only by a bounty hunter but a platoon of stormtroopers as well. Dispite the odd the duo made it out of the cantina where they were supposed to die. However before they could jump to lightspeed a lancer frigate jumped them. Rock posed as a bounty hunter and said he was going to bring Kyp in. And he did bring him to the prison on the Drashtar moon of the Rill system. Kyp was imprissoned there under 'Rock's' assurance that he would break Kyp out. Over the next day or two Kyp was tortured and beat sometimes for no other reason other than to be beaten and broken. When Rock did return there was hell to pay for Kyp's torturers. During their escape Kyp found that his new YT-2400 had been transformed into the creation that was the Heap of Faith. Now Rock and Kyp are looking for a place in the mercenary buisness. Category:Galactic Empire